Shadowmaster
by Eragonshadowblade
Summary: Harlyn Stark died when Tony was only five. Or did she? Harlyn didn't die, she faked her death. She was never buried. She became an untraceable hacker at ten and became the Shadowmaster. A hero whom saved lives without being recognized. A shadow warrior to protect the world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Here is something I just had the idea for about ten minutes ago. I don't own anything. Hope you enjoy!**

The day had finally come. She could escape this house of horror. All she had to do was get to the door. She had spent the past two years preparing for the death of herself. She planted the suicide note and took one last chance to look her work over, and then she left. Harlyn slipped out to her new life, a life of freedom. She flew down the street cloaked in the shadows of night. She wished she could have saved Anthony, but knew it would have been too suspicious. He would have to find his own way out.

She was only ten, but had an IQ of 197 and growing. Harlyn Stark was no idiot, and knew she had to abandon the name as anyone would recognize it. Harlyn had decided she would be Hailey Smith, as it wasn't hard to remember and didn't sound made up.

She fled to her secret lab, where she put her last plans in motion. She was now in hiding, and would remain in hiding until her face no longer resembled ten year old Harlyn Stark. She checked her bunker, which held everything she would need for the next five years, to make sure everything was in order, and then she went to sleep, as faking your own suicide is normally very tiring.

* * *

Five year old Tony looked at his now dead sister's body. She was really gone. Harlyn, the one person in the house that cared about Tony was dead. He vowed that he would never be the cause of his children's suicide, if he ever had children, that moment, as in Harlyn's note it claimed Howard the reason she killed herself.

The days passed by and poor Tony slipped into depression. His father hadn't batted an eye at Harlyn's death, only stating that "; Harlyn was a coward who couldn't deal with her own failure." Tony knew this was wrong though. He knew she had succeeded in the thing that they both had wanted for so long, to get out of the Stark house. Tony, however, was not brave enough to take her way out. He would deal with his father's beatings, insults, abuse, and neglect for years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update. I just started back to school, and I'm updating because I'm sick. I do not own Marvel or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Harlyn grew older as did Tony. She was now twenty-five. Tony was twenty. She looked at all he had accomplished and was proud of him. He was the Stark she could never be. She had hid, and invented a vigilante who was called the Shadowmaster a being shrouded in darkness to keep the light. She had also given herself powers with her experiments; she was a Stark after all.

Meanwhile Tony made weapons. She was proud of his genius and glad Howard was dead, but she did not like Tony's area of expertise. She watched one day as he was kidnapped by terrorists. She sent a cyborg to help him, to give him hope. Harlyn called him Yinsen.

Tony had found a true friend in Yinsen, and a reason to live once again. Yinsen died to save him, but his memory would live on, like Harlyn. Tony had decided he would be a superhero that day. He would not stand idly by and watch. He would be Ironman.

Harlyn and Tony may have had different ways of dealing with life, but both discovered that life is only worth living for someone else. Harlyn was proud when Tony became Ironman. She rejoiced, as she lived only for Tony. The day came when the council took Tony out of CEO position, but Harlyn knew that wouldn't last. Tony was too clever. The day came when Stane tried to kill Tony and for the first time in fifteen years she saw him face to face.

"Pepper, get the arc reactor and help me." Tony yelled at someone he thought was Pepper.

Harlyn ran and went and grabbed it. She rushed back and without thinking she replaced the arc reactor without Tony Telling her how. Tony sprang up and immediately grabbed a nearby lamp. Swinging it at Harlyn he asked "Who are you?"

Harlyn replied "I am a friend. I will not hurt you as I just saved your life." He was striking. He had grown to be so independent, but at the same time, he no longer opened up to strangers.

Tony said "well stranger, if you want to be my friend, help me fight Stane."

Harlyn said "Ok."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Marvel.**

* * *

Harlyn ran for her weapons. She grabbed her black sword handles and extended them into sword as Tony watched amazed at the sight of the two fearsome blades of pure destruction. Tony ran for his high tech suit and grabbed Harlyn, who had put on her Shadowmaster outfit before going to Tony Stark's house, and flew off to the warehouse.

When the two siblings arrived, Harlyn grabbed her swords and told Iron Man she would enter, grab Pepper and get her to safety before telling him to go in. He reluctantly agreed knowing that if he did not, they would waste time arguing.

Harlyn slowly entered the building and worked her way in the shadows of the room to Pepper. Then she put a hand over Peppers mouth and cut her bindings with a blade before pulling her, with her hand still over Peppers mouth out the building while Stane was looking the other direction.

Once outside she let go of Pepper, who attacked her for a few seconds until realizing Tony was there, and motioned for tony to enter. Harlyn told Pepper to stay outside before running in to join the fight. Harlyn managed to cut a few wires on Stane's suit before Stane and tony flew away. She hoped it would help, and went back outside to stand with Pepper.

Tony flew upwards watching Stane as he flew to the suits limit. Stane started icing and Tony saw cut wires. That clever girl must have nicked them while Stane was distracted with Tony. Stane fell to his death and tony flew down to Pepper.

"Who are you?" Tony asked the mysterious girl.

She said he wouldn't believe her if she told him, but pulled off her hood and said ", I am the oldest of a family line. I faked my death and hurt the only person I ever loved. I wear this outfit as the Shadowmaster to make myself not so guilty over it, but it doesn't work. I am Hailey Smith, a girl who just wants to make herself a decent living, but I am also someone else. You must figure out who I am as I will not tell you."

She put her hood back on and ran off, using an invisibility app on one of her gloves to get away. Tony tried to stop her, but couldn't.

He said ", I will figure out who you are if it takes my whole life." Pepper stood there dumbstruck as of what to do. She said ", I'm going home," and left. Tony left after that too.


End file.
